


The Key To Happiness

by Sprout2012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprout2012/pseuds/Sprout2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco meet at an unusual dating event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key To Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling, anything you don't is mine. I am not making any money off of this, it is just for entertainment.

Harry checked himself in the mirror again, to make sure everything was in order. He had been invited to a unique twist on a singles night. He usually stayed clear of singles night, it was full of lonely desperate men, or really pervy men. It didn't help that they would act so pathetic once they realised it was him, he didn't want someone to suck up to him, he wanted someone to give as good as they got.

However Jack, his work colleague recommended it. Jack had told Harry that he had met his current boyfriend at one of the events. Harry had decided to just give it a go, he could always leave. He'd been single for a year now, his previous boyfriend wasn't the right man for him.

The singles night had already started but he didn't mind being late, he didn't appear desperate himself then. He walked into the bar and was greeted by the hostess.

"Evening sir, welcome to our lock and key singles party. Here is your padlock, someone in that room will have a matching necklace that holds the key to this padlock. You need to mingle and find the person to unlock your padlock. Have a good night." She instructed.

Harry took the necklace with a small locked padlock on and put it on over his head. He was then given a white sticker and a pen, to write out his first name. He handed the pen back and put the sticker with 'HARRY' written in big bold letters over his left peck.

"If you find your key, go to the bar and claim your prize. Also we have a 'Flirt Wall', go to the wall and have a free 'head and shoulders' Polaroid photo taken which we will add to the wall. Any admirers can leave their Flirt Card for you and you can leave yours with anyone that takes your fancy. Throughout the night you can check how many cards you have, and add cards to those that have left them for you if you want. At the end of the evening, remember to take all your cards and photo home with you!"

Harry smiled and headed into the main bar area, planning on getting a drink, so he had a bit more confidence. It was a large bar and it was very busy, many other men had name badges and either a necklace with a key or a padlock. The bar had low lighting, with different colours to set the mood, and music was playing in the background.

Looking around Harry could see a few men he was instantly attracted to, he seemed to go for the same type. He noticed that some he liked had padlocks. Well great, he had to at least try and mingle with the people wearing keys. He decided to head to the 'Flirt Wall' he could find the men that had padlocks on there and leave his flirt card.

"Evening sir, stand just there and I will take your photo. Smile!" Harry hated putting on a fake smile, so he settled for a small natural smile instead. "Right, this photo will go on the wall, check back later to see if anyone has left their details under your photo."

Harry sipped his beer and looked at the many faces that were on the flirt wall. One particular photo caught his eye, he walked up to it, to get a better look. There giving a breath-taking smile, looking like a professional model, was none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry studied the photo, Harry had to admit the man was sex on legs. He was definitely Harry's type, he liked tall, slender, statuesque men, with striking features and blond hair.

Harry frowned, Merlin, his type was Draco fucking Malfoy, he never noticed before, just thought he liked blonds. He hadn't realised that Draco was probably the reason he liked blonds. Harry groaned and prayed that Draco didn't hold the key that unlocked his padlock.

Harry ordered another beer, when a tall muscly man, with dark brown short hair approached him, "Hi, I'm Andrew. This is my first time at one of these events, how about you?"

Harry smiled at the man, "Hi Andrew, my name is Harry," Harry pointed to his badge, "My first time too, I'm a bit shy so I will probably wait for people to approach me, too shy to approach others." Harry admitted.

Andrew nodded and they began talking about how busy it was, about the unique idea of padlocks and keys. Harry liked talking to Andrew but he wasn't attracted to him, but this night was about meeting people not attraction. But Harry had hoped he could at least get a good one night stand from tonight, he hadn't had sex for a while, and he had even prepared himself just in case.

"So Andrew, do you want to try your key in my lock?" Harry asked, wanting to move on.

Andrew smiled, "I hope it's a fit."

Harry remained silent, Andrew picked up his key and tried to unlock Harry's padlock, it didn't work. "Oh that's a shame, nice to meet you though Andrew."

Andrew looked disappointed, "I'll leave my card on your photo at the flirt wall, call me after tonight." Harry smiled again and left. He wouldn't call Andrew, he just wasn't aroused by him.

After a few more failed unlocking attempts and a few more beers, Harry was confident enough to approach someone. He had seen a handsome looking blond man, stood by the end of the bar, he was slim and tall and rather handsome. Harry tried to ignore the shouting voice in his head saying 'You only like him because he looks like Draco'.

Harry approached him and noticed his name badge read - 'Benjamin', Harry looked at him, "Hi, can I get you a drink?"

Benjamin smiled at Harry, "I'd like that…" he looked at Harry's name badge, "I'd like that Harry."

Harry ordered two more beers, handed the blond one, "Here Benjamin," the blond smiled and the annoying voice in Harry's head said 'Not as breath-taking as Draco's smile'.

"Call me Ben," he politely told Harry.

"Ok, Ben. You haven't found your matching padlock yet?"

Ben was eyeing Harry seductively and Harry thought, even if he didn't find his matching Key, he would most likely be going home with Ben tonight.

"No not yet, I've had lots of weirdo's try though." Harry laughed, reaching out and touching Ben's arm.

Draco had been here for an hour and he was fed up with the dirty looks that some men thought were them being sexy. He had numerous letchy men try and touch him up, offer to shag him in the toilet and even try and kiss him. He was considering leaving when he caught sight of Potter out of the corner of his eye. Draco knew Potter was gay, it was spread across the papers for weeks, he didn't think that this type of party would be his thing.

Draco went to the 'flirt wall' and located Potter's photo. Draco had to admit that he was an attractive man, it had something to do with his 'come to bed eyes' and his 'just been shagged' messy hair that made him sexy. He looked good and Draco could admit to himself that Potter was definitely his type. Draco scribbled a message:

Potter, 

Call me

Malfoy

X X Tel: 07895236498

He hid his card in the middle of the other cards, so Potter wouldn't see it and throw it away. Draco was hoping that Potter would read it at home.

Draco decided to go talk to a good looking man who caught his eye, "Hi, I'm Draco?"

The man was slightly shorter than him and he had dark brown hair, not quite the sexy messy black hair of Potters. He didn't wear glasses but he was of similar build to Potter.

"Hey Draco, I'm Sam."

They walked to the opposite end of the bar to Harry, and Draco ordered them some drinks. The rest of the evening Draco stayed with Sam and Harry stayed with Ben, neither actually acknowledging the other.

Harry whispered in Ben's ear and they stood. Harry collected his flirt cards from the wall and headed for the exit. Draco saw Harry leave and had to laugh, Harry was about to shag a watered down version of him. He didn't understand why it took him and Harry this long to figure out that they were gay and most likely attracted to each other. Draco admitted to himself he went for guys that looked like Potter and it appeared that Potter went for guys that looked like him.

Harry handed his still locked padlock to the host, "Sorry, does that mean someone in there won't have a match?"

She smiled sweetly, "No, we have several keys that match several locks, so you have a high possibility of matching two people." Harry smiled and left.

Ben told Harry he lived nearby and they didn't need to apparate as it was around the corner. Both knew that this wasn't about finding the love of your life, it was about a quick shag. As soon as they stepped inside Ben's flat they began ripping each other's clothes off. Harry kissed his neck, eras and chest but tried to avoid his lips, he felt that was too intimate for a one night stand.

Stripped down to his boxers Harry asked, "Are you a top or bottom, kind of guy? I'm versatile and don't mind."

Ben lead him to his bedroom, "I'm a bottom." Harry nodded, it looked like he was the giver tonight.

Harry removed Ben's underwear and pushed him down on the bed, he climbed on and spread his legs, and he didn't really want to do any rimming that was also a bit too intimate for a one night stand. So instead Harry massaged his hole with lubricated fingers and kissed and sucked his erection.

He loosened Ben by finger fucking him, Harry decided he wanted to get it done. Ben was just lying there, not stimulating Harry in any way.

"Ready?" Ben nodded.

Harry told Ben to go on all fours, doggy style. Harry decided he was slowly getting less turned on by Ben, so doing it in the doggy style, he wouldn't have to look into his eyes or kiss him.

Harry pushed in slowly, Ben wasn't as tight as he thought he might be. Harry was well endowed so it wasn't because of a small penis. Harry began thrusting, still slightly aroused as he hadn't had anal sex for a while. Harry sped up his thrusts, wanting to be done quickly. Ben had started groaning but he still just led there, not touching Harry or himself. He was a boring bottom Harry thought. Soon Ben was pushing back against Harry groaning.

Harry knew he was hitting Ben's prostate and hoped Ben would climax. His wish came true and Ben climaxed. Harry didn't try and prolong the climax, he pulled out and wanked himself to completion, whilst Ben recovered.

"That was amazing Harry." Harry ignored him, he cast a cleaning spell, put on his boxers and stood.

"Are you going? We could do it again." Ben stated.

Harry looked at Ben, "No I don't think so, it wasn't that good for me." he then left a speechless Ben to get dressed and apparate home.

He showered and then went to sleep, his trousers in the wash basket forgotten.

Draco had also had a disappointing time with Sam. It turned out that Sam didn't like anal sex, not all gay men did, and it was quite common. So Draco had a mediocre oral sex session, he left feeling unsatisfied.

Harry was sorting through his washing a week later, he always let his washing build up, until he had hardly any clothes left to wear. He pulled out the trousers he wore to the lock and key party, he grumbled when he remembered his disappointing shag.

Harry checked the pockets for loose change and was surprised to find a stack of 'flirt cards', he had forgotten all about them. He chucked his trousers back into the wash basket and headed to the kitchen to get a drink and read through the cards.

There were a few potential options, he was about half way through the pack when one card and message made him freeze. It was a message on a card with Draco's photo, the message said to call him. Harry was tempted, very tempted! He may not like Malfoy but he was attracted to him, no denying that and any sex they had would no doubt be explosive.

Harry thought about it, changing his mind a few times, before he decided to hell with it and dialled the number on the card. He was surprised Malfoy had a mobile, but he was a business man, who Harry had heard dealt with muggles too.

It rang a few times before the silky and sexy voice of Draco Malfoy spoke, "Hello, Draco Malfoy."

Harry paused, could he do this. "Hello, anyone there?"

Harry forced himself to speak, "Sorry, bad signal. Malfoy it's me Harry."

There was silence, "I found your flirt card, just read your message."

Still silence, "Right ok whatever, not a very funny joke Malfoy."

Harry was just about to hang up when he heard, "Wait, sorry just in shock, didn't think you would call."

"I almost didn't." Harry honestly said.

"Why did you call?" Draco asked.

Harry thought he could be honest and say, or he could lie. He decided to be honest, "I'm intrigued. I'm attracted to you and thought I would take a chance."

"You're attracted to me, well I'm attracted to you too Pot-Harry." Draco replied.

"So where does this leave us?" Harry asked.

Draco replied in a seductive voice, "You come over mine."

Harry's could feel his cock twitch at Draco's sexy voice. "Okay, but this better not be a joke!"

Draco laughed, "It's no joke." Draco gave Harry his address and said goodbye.

Harry showered making sure he was clean, put on deodorant and aftershave, changed into something smarter and grabbed a bottle of wine, before apparating to Draco's. He was stood on the front step of a standard Victorian style house, in the outskirts of London. It was large and had huge bay windows, it was very Draco, and it would cost a fortune to own a bedsit in this part of London, let alone what Draco had.

He knocked and waited, moments later Draco opened the door and gave Harry that breath-taking smile that Ben had no chance of competing with. Harry couldn't help but smile in return, Draco beckoned him in and led him to the living room. It was tasteful and Draco had various stylish art works on his walls.

"Make yourself comfortable, I will open that wine for you." With that Draco took the wine from Harry and left, Harry assumed for the kitchen.

Harry took a seat on the sofa and inhaled and exhaled a few times to calm himself. He was nervous but he was also excited, Draco looked hot and Harry was well on his way to feeling aroused and Draco hadn't even touched him.

Draco returned and handed Harry a large glass of wine and joined Harry on the sofa.

"Did you have a good night with that man you left with last week?" Draco asked, voice curious.

Harry frowned, "Obviously not, if it was good I would be with him and not with you. He was a let-down, useless really. I had to finish the job myself."

Harry didn't know why he told Draco all of that but he felt relaxed and comfortable around him.

Draco chuckled, "We've all had shit shags like that. I went home with someone also, and he too was a let-down. Didn't want any sex, settled for oral instead, most unsatisfying."

Harry could feel his cock stir, listening to Draco's silky sexy voice talking about sex was a huge turn on.

"Look, let's get straight to the point, no niceties. I want you, are you up for it?"

Harry couldn't believe he just said that, but he meant it. He didn't need to make small talk, they both knew each other, knew their history and many other things, they both wanted it, they might as well go for it.

Draco looked stunned for a moment, he soon came around, and he removed Harry's wine glass from his hand, placed it on the table with his glass and then turned to face Harry. He silently pushed Harry back against the sofa and climbed into his lap, straddling him. He stared into Harry's eyes the whole time, Harry put his hands under Draco's bum and pulled him forwards, moving him further into his lap, so Draco was sitting on his erection. Harry bit his bottom lip, he could feel the sexual tension and staring into Draco's grey desired filled eyes was intense.

Harry wouldn't normally kiss a one night stand, but there was something about Draco, he wanted to feel his soft pink lips, brushing over his own. Harry placed one hand at the side of Draco's face and guided him down, as he reached upwards, lips meeting in the middle. It started off slow and tentative, but it soon deepened and Harry ran his tongue over Draco's bottom lip. Draco parted his mouth and Harry slipped his tongue in, he was met by Draco's warm and willing tongue.

They explored each other's mouths and Draco had begun grinding in small figure of eight movements. Harry moaned against Draco's mouth, he griped Draco's bum tighter and pushed him down onto his erection. Harry could feel desire course through him, he'd never felt this much desire from kissing someone, it was electrifying.

Draco ran his hand through Harry's hair and gripped it tightly before he bent and started kissing behind Harry' ear, down the side of his neck, along his collar bone and over his throat and Adams apple. Harry untucked Draco's shirt and ran his hands over Draco's back, this caused Draco to moan against Harry's neck and the his breath ghosted over Harry's ear, stimulating him more.

Draco moved back slightly and he undid the top three shirt buttons, then he lifted it over his head, revealing a pale toned torso, with light blond chest hair and areolas and nipples that stood out against the pale skin. Harry's eyes roamed all over, taking in the delicious sight. He licked his lips and moved forwards, he placed his hands on each side of Draco's ribs at the side, this was to steady him, he bent his head and flicked the tip of his tongue over one erect nipple.

Draco had gripped Harry's hair and kissed the top of his head as Harry switched to the other nipple. Draco moaned and arched his back slightly. He sucked the erect nipple into his mouth and bit down on it lightly.

"That feel's good." Draco panted. Harry switched and did the same to the opposite nipple.

Draco pushed Harry's head away from his chest, looked into his eyes, "Remove your top."

Harry pulled his polo shirt off and threw the shirt on the floor. Draco looked down at Harry and caressed him from collar bone, soft strokes down between his pecks, over his abs and across his stomach. Harry's stomach did a little flip and he continued to watch Draco, making direct eye contact.

"Can you feel the electricity too?" Draco breathed in Harry's ear.

Harry captured his lips in a searing kiss, when he broke away Harry answered Draco, "Yes, it's like nothing I've ever felt before."

Draco stood, removed his trousers but left his boxers on and Harry did the same. Harry lead on the sofa and Draco straddled him again, the electrifying feeling intensified as they had more skin to skin contact.

Draco kissed and swirled his tongue over the V-line that started at Harry's hips and disappeared under his boxers. Licking up the trail of hair, stopping at his belly button, dipping his tongue in and back out. He kissed up his chest and ended with a full on, urgent kiss on Harry's lips. Harry was running his hands up and down Draco's back and gripping his ass occasionally.

Draco moved so he was more so laying on top of Harry, Harry wrapped his legs around Draco and thrust upwards, brushing his very hard cock against Draco's. Harry moaned at the same time as Draco, it felt fantastic, a jolt of pure pleasure shot along his cock and all over his body.

"Draco…" Harry gasped.

Draco moaned, "Fuck it feels good to hear you say my first name."

Harry licked Draco's ear and gently sucked on it, "Harry…do that again."

Harry agreed with Draco, it was nice hearing him say his first name. He done as Draco requested and started stimulating Draco by sucking, licking and nibbling his ear. Draco was releasing small soft moans, rubbing his pelvis over Harry's.

Harry lifted his ass off the sofa and pulled his boxers part the way down, Draco took the hint and pulled them off completely. Draco pulled his own down and kicked them off, he eyed Harry's cock hungrily. The look of lust in his eyes causing Harry's want of him to double, he was completely aroused and was close to begging.

He didn't need to beg however as Draco slipped off the sofa, knelt on the floor and requested Harry to sit back up on the sofa and to hold his legs up, tilting his ass forwards. Draco used the tip of his fingers and began massaging small firm circles over and around Harry's hole. He looked up at Harry, not breaking eye contact as he relaxed Harry.

He gave Harry a piercing look before he disappeared from Harry sight. Harry felt his soft lips press a kiss against his hole, that one kiss almost undid Harry, it was soft and tender but it sent a powerful surge of pleasure through him. He never normally rimmed anyone or allowed anyone to rim him if it wasn't his boyfriend, but Draco wasn't just anyone, he was Draco.

Harry released a loud moan as Draco's warm and wet tongue swirled over his hole and dipped inside ever so slightly. He flicked his tongue in and out, massaging Harry's inner thighs with his hands. Harry looked down and seeing the unique shade of blond hair buried between his legs made him moan again, he'd been desiring Draco all along but never really knew.

Harry interlaced his fingers through the blond hair, "Fuck Draco that feels so good."

As Harry's anus relaxed and opened more, Draco slipped his tongue in further, swirling it around, as he pulled on Harry's balls slightly. Draco removed his tongue and slipped his middle finger inside of Harry, wiggling it around and over the prostate.

"Ah fucking hell…Draco." Harry exclaimed in pleasure.

Draco kept working Harry's anus with his finger, but he knelt up fully and kissed Harry. Harry didn't care that he had just been eating out his anus with those lips and tongue, he wanted to kiss him.

Draco sat back down on his feet and inserted another finger, stimulating and fucking Harry harder. After a few minutes of this Harry couldn't take anymore.

"Draco….I want you. I want you to fill me up."

Draco removed his hand, pushed Harry so he was lead back on the sofa, he grabbed his wand cast a non-verbal lubrication spell on his cock and over Harry's hole and then he summoned a condom and put it on. He pushed Harry's legs back and put a cushion under Harry's pelvis, he slid his cock between Harry's cheeks and glided it up and down, he moaned and pulled back out.

He looked directly at Harry, his pupils dilated, face flushed and desire written all over his face, Harry thought he had never seen anything as stunning as Draco in that moment.

Draco lined himself up and pushed his head into Harry's warm and wet hole, he paused waited for a moment. Harry was an experienced bottom and he didn't need to wait long, he inched in bit by bit, once fully inside, Harry wrapped his legs around Draco. They waited for a moment and Draco leaned forward to kiss Harry's neck and Harry caressed and tweaked Draco's nipples.

After a few moments Harry pushed Draco forward with his legs, Draco began moving slow and steady, it felt nice, arousal building and intensifying with each thrust. They were touching, caressing and kissing any part they could reach. Draco would make eye contact and keep eye contact for long periods of time. Soon Draco started moving faster and thrusting harder and both were moaning and groaning. Their touches were pure ecstasy Harry had never heard of anything so powerful and intense, just Draco holding his leg caused Harry to moan, it felt amazing.

"Your ass is the perfect fit for my cock." Draco informed Harry.

Harry bucked his hips upwards and moaned loudly at that, Draco's voice husky and full of lust. Draco would pull in and out at a steady pace and Harry could feel Draco brush over his prostate on every thrust.

"Fuck Draco you're so good at this, fucking amazing."

Draco pulled almost all the way out and then rammed his cock hard all the way back in.

"Oh fuck yes!"

Draco began fucking Harry hard and fast and soon Harry was gripping Draco tightly as he came from the prostate stimulation. Moments later his orgasm struck and Harry was momentarily in heaven, it was a feeling of pure blissful joy, he cried out Draco's name as he felt the most intense pleasure of his life wash over him.

Draco leaned forwards and captured Harrys lips in a heated kiss is he came into Harry and his own powerful and magical orgasm hit him. Draco fell forwards onto Harry and kissed all along his jaw and to his neck, Harry was running his hands through Draco's hair.

Their hearts thumping in their chests, breathing ragged and panting as they tried to come down from their orgasm induced high. Draco stayed inside Harry and wrapped his arms around him.

"Harry that was the most amazing sex I have ever had. It's so hard to describe, it was mind blowing, erotic, unbelievable and intense and just fucking amazing," he kissed Harry's temple.

Harry squeezed Draco tighter into the embrace, "I'm not just saying this because you just did, but I feel the same. I have never had an orgasm like that before, not even close. Just your kisses and touches sent me over the edge."

He kissed Draco briefly on the mouth, "I thought that this would be a one-time thing, but I have just had the most amazing sex and orgasm of my life, I'm not throwing that away. If you want to, I want to do that again and again and again." Harry admitted.

Draco kissed Harry hotly and replied, "You are not going anywhere, we will be doing that a lot, as much as our bodies can take."


End file.
